There are lies beneath everything
by BlackWolf99
Summary: when the words "i love you koy" are wisperd by the enimy you know there is a sirius problem.dark naruto, Yaoi What if Naruto actually knew Orochimaru all along and actually helped sasuke get to him this is yaoi,lemon, and itaXnaruXoro DontLikeDontRead.
1. Credit

I would like to give credit to Eva9673

Because whom without this story wouldn't be here right now.

U know the rules if you have read my story, if not read them to get the rules (but some people just cant get it so I guess ill past it on here anyway.

Ok here is the deal I'm a total noob at story writing if you read this story you are prepared and there will be no complaint's no meanness and there will be no jab's about my spelling because my spell check doesn't get everything, also sometime later in this story there will be sexual content cursing and god knows what if you are offended by that than don't read and if you do don't complain.

Now that that bit is over I hope you review and I hope you enjoy. ^^

Cheresa: she doesn't own any character's in this story, or the story itself.

Me: you just have a brilliant way with word's

Cheresa: well it isn't perfect but who am I to complain?

Me: that is exactly right u can't complain either xP

Cheresa: …whatever.

Me: now read, read if u want to read, hope you enjoy.

~Shadowfang~


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Naru POV.

I could feel his tongue licking my neck as he whispered (I don't even know how could he do that at the same time) "Sorry love, this is going to hurt a little, I'll have a team come latter to check on you." I almost didn't hear the words that spoke of love and adoration, but even if I didn't there wasn't anything new, we talked about it many times before, I know he just really cared about me and didn't want me to get hurt.

I could hear someone screeching to let me go, it was probably Sakura but I didn't really care. As I felt fingers touching the Kyuubi seal I let go of my special henge that hided my seal on the neck that Orochimaru gave me you see it looked like the cursed seal but it was different, it wasn't controlling me it just gave me connection with my lover, I could feel his emotions and we could use each other's chakra but only if we didn't have any more chakra. The other difference is that I have a second and third form but it actually is Kyuubi chakra that is storing itself in the seal while being purified.

As I felt a little butterfly kiss on my neck right where my seal was I knew no more.

*Time skip*

I could see sand holding ugly pink blob that was Sakura to the tree, she was unconscious so I felt out to see if anyone was near me except for Gaara.

"There's no one around, Gaara, we can drop the acting." I could hear a sigh of relief then Gaara started talking " So what's the plan?", "Chi-kun said we should look like we fought and when I won we became friends." , "And what about Sasuke?" , "Maru-chan will get some of our servants with cursed seals to get him by showing how powerful he could be." I could feel someone coming and from they're chakra I think that it's Gaaras siblings followed by Konoha genins. "We need to put on the glamour's* all of them are coming. They'll be here in about 5 minutes."

So we started getting everything set for other to arrive. As everyone jumped through the trees Sakura dropped to the ground and we were lying on the ground, around us was destructed forest and the destruction wasn't even real. And then I felt 1000 shadow clones dispelled at the same time and I passed out.

As I woke I knew that the plan worked and the Hokage was dead.

*Time skip*

I was running to the _Valley of_ the End where I was to meet Kimimaru who was carrying Sasuke. The team that I was with already fighting with Orochimaru toys won't be a problem anymore, the only thing I had to do was to get Sasuke to my lover and everything will be ok.

*Sasuke's POV, Valley of the End*

As I woke I felt power and at the same time I broke free from something I was in, latter I will find that that was the crate. As I looked around I saw a strange man with white hair and two red dots on his forehead sitting against a tree not far from me, just as I finished looking him over he looked up right at me. "You should sit" he said while patting grass next to him. "We will have to wait for my master to show up. Oh and I'm Kimimaru if you were wondering."

Just as I opened my mouth to ask him who his master was I saw Naruto emerge from the trees.

*Narutos POV*

As I emerged from the trees and landed near Kimimaru I saw Sasuke ready for attack, but I didn't give him any thought. "Good work Kimimaru, you should wait here, and I know Konoha will send some backup." He looked at me with admiration, it was wrong on so many levels but you get used to it when you're their master. The only answer I got was "Yes master" And a bow, then Kimimaru was gone and I was left with Sasuke.

"We should get going if we don't want Konoha to catch up." As I said that I could see confusion on his face. "Well hurry up we need to get home, there's no way I'll go back to Konoha." I just started running to our headquarters. I don't know why he did but Sasuke followed with confused face but didn't ask anything.

As we ran I thought about how I met Orochimaru. As long as I remember he was a part of my life and I could remember everything right from the moment Kyuubi was sealed into me. The first time I met him was when I was just few months old.

*flashback*

As I lay in my crib playing with a little fox pushy I saw a man looming over my crib, he looked scary like a big snake waiting to strike but I felt safe so I held my hands up and gurgled something that meant "up". I saw his eyes softening as he took me into his arms and murmured "hello little one, I'm Orochimaru" and he kissed my forehead while humming.

*Flashback ends*

From then on he would visit me once a week, it just shows me how much he cares and how bad is Konohas security. The first kiss was not so long ago, exactly one year and a half ago. I became his lover a year ago and I'm happy that I did because I know how much he loves me and I know I couldn't live without him ether.

As I looked around I saw that we're nearly there, I could see the entrance and with one big jump I landed right next to it.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I looked around I saw that we're nearly there, I could see the entrance and with one big jump I landed right next to it.

When Sasuke landed I started calmly waking to a tree. For most people it would seem like an ordinary tree right next to a river in a clearing but for those who knew it was one of the things that separates almost another world.

You see when you swipe an exact amount of your chakra that is registered to the wards the ground opens into spiral staircase going down, after you go about 10 meters down you can see a whole town going for miles and miles, the town is so big you can't actually see the end the most amazing thing is that over the town there was actually sky and it looked like you actually never went underground.

As we walked down the stairs I could feel amazement rolling out in waves from Sasuke. Even the cold Uchiha mask couldn't hide his surprise and amazement at seeing something like this right under the ground with sun shining brightly.

Out of the corner of my eyes I could see his mouth open but no sound came out.

"Welcome to the real Otogakure, Sasuke-kun." That's when he noticed what I'm wearing.

"What the hell are you wearing Naruto?" I looked down in confusion. I was wearing tight black leather pants with black mesh shirt with a black trench coat with green snakes with yellow eyes slithering all over it and black combat boots. As I thought what was wrong with my outfit I remembered that he haven't seen me in anything than my unfashionable orange jumpsuit.

"Oh, these?" as I swept my hands over my shirt and the top of my pants. "Look at yourself first" I could see confusion and then surprise in his eyes as he saw he wasn't wearing the same outfit anymore. Now he was wearing a dark blue shirt with three surprisingly pink stripes over each side, dark blue jeans and black combat boots.

"The wards around the entrance aren't the only ones in this town. All over the grounds there is a ward that changes everyone clothes to what they feel most comfortable in at the moment and if someone manages to break in everyone clothes change to most comfortable combat gear for them and the enemy's clothes turn to something they're most uncomfortable in." As I told him this I could see his eyes getting bigger and bigger with each word I said.

"Anyway, let's go, Orochimaru-kun is waiting."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sasuke gave Naruto an odd look which clearly stated that he didn't think Naruto should be address someone who was so strong in such an informal way, he thought it was

"don't worry your pretty little head about it Sasuke you may or may not find out, it doesn't bother me either way but as for now we have to get moving in fear we will be late."

Sasuke growled lowly at the frustrating reply.

Naruto kept walking, he had an air of dignity about him and he ignored all of Sasuke's rumblings.

'He is acting like a dobe'

Naruto mused while Kyuubi laughed.

When they got to a big house one fit for royalty it was spacious with a nice garden surrounding it and a nice pond with koy fish.

Naruto took a running jump onto the upraised floor of the house only for Naruto to be caught by slender pasty arms.

Sasuke watched in shock as Naruto was kissed passionately by Orochimaru.

"Oro-chan I missed you!"

He giggled wrapping his arms around the slender neck and let the muscly arm's support his weight for him.

Sasuke was standing shocked at what he was seeing and nearly had a panic attack when his brother yes that's right the brother who murdered their entire clan walked out in tight black low riding leather pants and a sleeveless turtleneck shirt and slung an arm around Naruto.

Orochimaru slipped one of the arms that had been supporting Naruto around itachi; itachi looked up at Sasuke and smirked.

"Oh Sasuke if you are here than that must mean Naru Chan did his job, good boy"

Itachi gave Naruto an affectionate pat on the head.

Naruto nearly purred he was so happy.

"What the hell, ITACHI why are you here, why are you two with Naruto, what is going on!"

"Is that what was making you have such a face ottoto?"

Itachi smirked at his ignorant sibling.

"I thought you were smarter Sasuke"

Sasuke nearly screeched and had an attack but Naruto stepped in by smacking itachi softly.

"Oro Chan tachi Chan is being bad we will have to punish him later wont me"

At this Orochimaru and Naruto smirked at each other and itachi suddenly had a full blown grin.

Orochimaru looked at Sasuke and decided to make this quick.

"Sasuke kun you have a room in my home till you establish your own, kabuto will show you where everything is, if you need anything ask him his house is next door on the right the purple one, now I only have a few rules."

He paused to pet Naruto and itachi.

"one you will not under any circumstances disturb any of us three and two you shall not explore the rest of the house three you will not question anything us three say and four you always and I mean always do as me Naruto and itachi say, and apart from that have at it, you will be trained by my from 2 till 5 unless I decide different times but that is a certain time and your training will be held in the training grounds which kabuto will also show you to and dinner will be at kabuto's for you."

With that said he started walking inside.

"Itachi could you get kabuto for Sasuke and meet me and Naruto?"

Itachi disappeared faster than Sasuke thought he could move and a few minutes kabuto showed up.

"Hello Sasuke it's been a while, follow me"

He walked into the hall way his pony tail swaying against his purple and pink shirt, and Sasuke noticed his navy blue pants fitted him a little too well.

Sasuke's room was smaller than he was used to but he decided he wouldn't push his luck to much for tonight.

His room consisted of blue walls and pink fluffy carpet, a bed with plane pink sheets and blue doona, a dank a shelf a lamp and a chair and that was all.

He had already seen the training grounds and how vast they were with many different terranes for them to accustom themselves to.

He was getting settled in when he decided to throw caution to the win and explore the house.

""How bad could it be""

He thought as he left to explore.

Most of the room's where locked any way so that wasn't much to find until he heard a strange noise and went to see what had made it.

He looked in the crack of the door that was carelessly left open, he would have screamed from shock if he hadn't of slapped his hand over his mouth.

He saw Naruto and itachi making out while Orochimaru was sticking his finger up is onii Chan's ass.

Sasuke was going to be sick but he couldn't take his eyes off the scean in front on him none the less.

""I'm such a little pervert, what kind of brother like watching his brother being fingered and his friend making out with said brother""

Itachi started licking and kissing Narutos neck while starting to stretch Narutos ass and Orochimaru started licking itachi's puckered hole.

Naruto was purring his delight and itachi wouldn't stop groining.

"Tachi Chan put it in please I'm desperate!"

He moaned plead and begged to the long haired male.

Said man looked back at Orochimaru to see if he wanted to get started the long haired pail man got into a kneeling position behind itachi and took a bottle of watermelon scented/flavoured (Naruto was very good with/enjoyed using is mouth) and poured some on his pulsing cock before handing it to itachi who was watching a writhing blond with a smirk.

Itachi took the watermelon lube from Orochimaru and quickly lathered it onto his engorged cock before placing himself at Narutos entrance, waiting for the all go from his elder lover.

Naruto was blind with passion as he whimpered for the inevitable pleasure that would come when his lovers decided it was time to stop tormenting him and impale him on their big fat member's.

He didn't have to wait long before they pushed forwards making all three groan loudly.

Naruto was moaning like a wonton whore while itachi panted and Orochimaru grunted as each was pounded or pounding perspectively.

Itachi was petting Narutos head while the blond rubbed against him as Orochimaru stroked itachi's leg.

Sasuke could hear the slick body's slapping against one another and looked about ready to vomit but he still didn't leave even with his brain commanding his body to get up and run as fast as he could to get away from the scean he was witnessing.


	5. Chapter 4

Sasuke suddenly found a hand on his shoulder and yanking him from the hall he regained focus at kabuto's house with a mildly amused kabuto.

"Weren't you told not to wander little mouse?"

Sasuke was admittedly creped and if he was anything like his boss he would also be into teenage boys, so the raven hared boy took a few steps back.

"What are you going to do to me?"

The smirk on the silver haired man's face was enough to make Sasuke scream in horror at the approaching doctor.

The three men coming down from their mind blowing sex shrugged off the noise.

"Hey oro-chan ita-chan didn't that sound like some pour animal dying?"

The blond asked with big watery blue eyes.

Both older men looked at the little uke before jumping on him for some comfort sex.

Sasuke was running laps around the training ground in a pink outfit that was tight with frills around his waist with a long neck of a flamingo sticking out the front with the head bouncing every step.

People where gathered around gawking and laughing, some even went as far as to record it.

Kabuto sat on his back porch drinking lemonade with his wife on his lap.

The silver haired man looked at the tomato red, raven haired teen and smirked.

"You looked disappointed; did u think I wanted to do you Sasuke?"

His wife laughed throwing her head back swaying her pretty honey locks.

"Sorry sas-gay he is mine"

She taunted in a bell like voice.

A blond five year old with pig tail's squealed delightedly.

"Mommy, mommy he has steam coming out of his ears!"

While they were having fun and training konaha was trying to find Sasuke, and Naruto who they assumed was taken for following them.

Sakura and Kakashi where accompanied by Ino and Neji.

An improvised team but they were making good time following Pakun.

At high speed.

They ran into Kimimaro sitting in a sand cage with Gaara standing next to it.

Sakura being so full of herself gets cocky.

"Well finally the brute is where he belongs behind bar's rotting in the dark like some pathetic creature that doesn't deserve to live!"

She was smirking until Kimimaro bent the cage slapped her and was about to stab her with his rib but Gaara restrained him and when they were out of hearing range he started whispering calming words while when they were out of sight, petting Kimimaro head.

"Don't listen to that thing kimi it doesn't matter, but you do, you mean everything to me and you know it."

Sakura was holding her cheek and started crying.

"Sensei my cheek hurts real badly!"

She sobbed pathetically.

"Let's keep moving"

Muttered the silver haired man.

"it was destiny"

Neji preached.

And Ino looked at sakura with distain but didn't say anything or seem like she was defending the bone manipulator.

Instead she shoved sakura as she went past making it look like an accordant and smirking on the inside as the pink banshee face planted in the mud puddle that had been conveniently placed there by Neji's beloved destiny.

Kyuubi: "it's now time for kyuubi's top 10 humorous moments"

*Kyuubi clears his thought puts a disk into a DVD player and grabs his note's*

"First we have…"

*chuckles excessively then gives up and presses play*

The group was at the beach and Sasuke was looking forward to seeing bikinis and briefs (I mean what), Sasuke was looking around and saw that most of the group were swimming and the some of the girls were tanning, the day was nice, the sun was out, the birds chirping and here comes sakura in a bikini and what the fuck is that, now Sasuke is a guy and as such will look at anything so when he looked at the bottom of Sakura's bikini he could not believe what he was seeing, hanging out the bottom of sakuras bikini was what appeared to be a dick and as she stopped in front of him and was posing for him all he could do was stair a the flopping dick in his face.

Now even after this he insists he isn't gay but I know (and you know) different.

Sasuke grab's a hold of the dick and the rubber cock pulls free from the material and Sasuke stares shocked at the item, while sakura joins Ino giggling.

*Kyuubi presses the stop button laughing hysterically*

Kyuubi: "I rest my case"

*dramatic pause*


	6. Chapter 5

Naruto was sad but knew it was not the time to stop being undercover at Konaha so it was with much remorse that he kisses both Itachi and Orochimaru's curse marks as if to say "I'll be in touch"

Before he leaves to the valley of the end where he proceeds to smash the place around a bit before injuring himself and lying down with the head protector in hand.

""Its all for the good of the mission""

He mentally reminded himself, with Kyuubi humming in the background.

That is how the Konaha ninja found him "passed out" and injured.

He was taken back to Konaha and dumped in the hospital bed to get better until Juria swept in and rescued him for training.

During this time Naruto was luring seals to perfection and collecting information as well as getting ready to take over Juria's legacy and establishing information contacts with Juria's as well as entirely new ones, he even started writing novels called "love is love" it just so happens to be a Yaoi novel that was written with an alias in case it falls into the hands of a leaf ninja "writer: *cough* Kakashi *cough*"

And Juria's habit of raiding the hot springs gave Naruto plenty of chances to sneak off to see his lover's whom usually insist on having hot sweaty animal sex on the forest floor.

Juria was none the wiser, either that or he just didn't comment.

While this was happening Sasuke was exhausted they didn't just train him they torcher him with pink frilly outfits and teasing it seems Kabuto's wife has a particular dislike of Sasuke after he though Kabuto was gay.

She would add her own chilly source called "spicy spicy" it involved the hottest chillies in the world; it was so hot even the milk didn't want to get involved.

Said milk was the only drink she has supplied at dinner for him while she and Kabuto had wine.

.

.

.

.

Kyuubi's cage

"Alright everyone I have a treat today I have fished out Sasuke's 7th birthday video for you."

Kyuubi smirks and presses play on the remote.

You see a Chibi Sasuke in the centre of the camera with Itachi at the fence talking to Naruto who was also sitting on it obviously snuck there to talk to Itachi, and Mikoto's dress was also visible at the bottom of the screen because Sasuke was so short.

The boy was pouting into the camera.

"Mommy I want to ride the pony now everyone else got to but me even Naruto dummy who wasn't invited I want a go!"

Mikoto giggled and put Sasuke onto the pony that after a minute had enough of snot nose children and started backing and kicking before bolting after he kicked Sasuke off.

Sasuke was sitting on his bottom crying.

The film ended and Kyuubi grinned at the three standing near his cage watching.

Orochimaru was on the ground laughing, Naruto was stifling giggles and Itachi was smiling.

"Sasuke has been afraid of horses ever since then"

Itachi commented and Naruto just cracked it, he burst out laughing and leaned heavily against Orochimaru and gripped Itachi's leg for dear life.

That is all so far, I apolagise for the short chapter I will try get longer in the next one.

RXR

~Shadowfang~


End file.
